


get fucking bent

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Prompt Fic, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, not pride month yet but ace-aro exclusionists will still be thrown straight into the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: "Forget it. You fucking suck."A man gets fucking hurled in a tree for being a talking garbage can
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	get fucking bent

“ _Asexual?_ ”

There is a clear mocking hilarity in the tone.

A finger jabs really close to Niamh’s breast, something which she very understandingly doesn’t exactly enjoy.

“So you’re a prude?” the supposed ally laughs, “Is that it? You’re a prude? And you’re so proud of it you made up a sexuality for it? And what about you, handsome, huh?” he then moves to her mesmerizingly tall and horrendous son. “Are you _actually_ supposed to be here?”

“He’s aromantic.” Niamh growls for him. “ ‘n’ intersex.”

And now he has one of those condenscending smiles that makes Niamh’s hands itch terribly for some face breaking.

The short sack of shit waves his hands as if to shoo them away: “You can go.”

“No we don’t.”

“No, you can _go_. This isn’t a place for prudes and bitter single incels freaks who don’t know how to pick up-”

“Forget it.” Eska interrupts him. “You fucking suck.”

He grabs the man’s head in his whole hand like it’s the neck of a misbehaving goose and looks about to turn it into a ball of tissue paper; instead, he holds him as one would hold a javelin and chucks him inside a nearby tree.

“Ye think he’s alive?”

“Hm.”

“Shite. Oh well, Kim’s gonna be happy ‘bout that.”

“No jail.”

“Yes, at least no jail.”

“I SAW A HUMAN JAVELIN.”

“Ach.”

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“Nothin’, cushlamachree!”

“I KNOW IT WAS YOU TWO, NOBODY’S STRONG ENOUGH TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT.”

“Damn.”

“ESKA, GET HIM DOWN.”

“But was an ass.”

“THERE ARE LEGAL CONSEQUENCES, THE CISHETS WILL COME FOR YOUR THROAT-”

“Not if we get theirs first.”

_**“STOP THAT"** _


End file.
